1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyhydroxy alcohol-based antifreeze concentrates and coolants. Conventional components are used except for certain heteropolymolybdate compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molybdates, phosphates, and silicates are well known components of antifreeze to inhibit various types of corrosion. These inhibitors can be used individually or as mixtures, but there is no apparent synergism which results from using mixtures.
Heteropolymolybdates are known compounds and have been used to inhibit the corrosion of caroon steel in water. See Xu et al, "Study of Heteropolymolybdates as Water Corrosion Inhibitors," Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 96, 129508h (1981).